1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in ophthalmology and more particularly to improvements in artificial intraocular lenses (pseudophakoi) used for the correction of aphakia and re-establishment of binocularity in aphakia.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Artificial intraocular lenses of various types have been used in the past and are being used at present. A summary of the history of such intraocular implants can be found in an article written by D. P. Choyce, published in the Annals of Ophthalmology, October, 1973, pages 1113-1120. In most cases lenses were made from organic high polymers such as, for example, polymethylmethacrylate. It has also been proposed to implant glass lenses and to utilize lenses made of pure silicate glass. Specific glass compositions have been proposed in the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,627, for example.
Although glasses have many advantages as ocular implants, some of which are explained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,627, they are, in most cases, of a density rendering finished lenses relatively high in weight and less than optimum in this respect as implants.
There being an ongoing need and search in the art for a desirable way to reduce the net weight of implantable lenses while maintaining maximum chemical stability and biological inertness, it is a principle object of this invention to afford a solution to the problem.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.